How Could You Not Know
by TheAggressivePigeon
Summary: One-shot based loosely on You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. AU Caitlyn seems perfect, but why can't a certain curly-haired boy see that? Minor swearing.


**Hiya! This is my first attempt at publishing anything on this site. It is loosely based on Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me"**

**Disclaimer: No I don't have the honour of owning anything that has to do with Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers or Converse. Don't sue me, I can't afford it.  
**

"Mitch, I can't believe you're dragging me to this!" Caitlyn Gellar said, attempting to break out of her friend's death grip.

"You have to go! It'll be the only way for Nate to see how perfect you are for him! Ow! Jesus Cait! Did you have to bite me?" Mitchie cried as she snatched her hand back.

"I knew there was a catch! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to come to this stupid, stupid, stupid dance! '_Oh you should come to the dance with me! We'll have so much fun. Who needs boys?_' That was complete and utter bullshit! Why did you have to bring me? Nate thinks I'm staying home. I don't ever come to these things! For God's sake, I'm wearing a fucking dress!" yelled Caitlyn attracting the glares of the girls waiting in line to get into the school.

"You might be wearing a dress, but you aren't wearing heels! You wore your god-damned converse to a school dance! A homecoming dance nonetheless! You are by-far the biggest tomboy I know! I don't even know what to do with you!" Mitchie let out and exasperated sigh and walked into the school. "And no Caitlyn, black converse do not count as dressy."

As Caitlyn and Mitchie walked into the school gym, they were immediately pushed out of the way by Vanessa Cross. "Move out of the way freaks!"

Mitchie scoffed, "She didn't even recognize you! Imagine how nice she would have been if she knew it was you."

Caitlyn mentally agreed. Nate and Caitlyn had been best friends since he moved out to New Ridge when they were five. Vanessa had been Nate's girlfriend for the past year. She had always been nice to Caitlyn, knowing that Caitlyn was the only one with the power to break them up.

"Caity? Is that you?" Caitlyn whirled around and stood face-to-face with Nate Winston. "Hey Natey!" Caitlyn said laughing as Nate winced at his nickname. "You look amazing! Who knew you could pull of a dress. You clean up good!" Nate went slightly slack jawed looking her over.

"Why thank you! You don't look too bad yourself! So are you, Shane and Jason performing tonight?" Caitlyn asked blushing slightly under Nate's gaze. Mitchie was shocked. In the five years she had known Caitlyn, she had never seen Caitlyn blush at any boy's compliment. Of course this wasn't just any boy. This was Nate Winston, the one guy who was Caitlyn's kryptonite.

"Nahh. Principal Holmes said we would have to wait until the next dance. She isn't too happy with Shane right now." Nate ran a hand through his curly hair. Caitlyn groaned, "What did he do now?"

"Remember that time we took your mom's lipstick and we wrote on her mirror? Yeah well Shane managed to find Principal Holmes' lipstick and you can only imagine what he did next." Caitlyn burst out laughing just as Shane walked into the gym.

"Jesus Shane! You knew how important this gig was to you! And you went and fucked it up! Way to be!" Mitchie said. Shane rolled his eyes.

"C'mon babe! It was way too good of a chance to pass up! OK, fine. I'm sorry for messing up! Now milady, would you care to join me to dance?" Mitchie giggled, took Shane's hand and went to the dance floor.

"They are so cute it's actually quite sickening," Caitlyn sighed as she watched Shane twirl Mitchie. "Dude did you just sigh?" Nate laughed as Caitlyn shot him a murderous look. "Don't you have a girlfriend to get to?" Caitlyn asked, immediately regretting what she had said. A look of realization crossed over Nate's face. "Oh man she's gonna kill me. I totally forgot about her. She'll find me eventually, I guess. Hey do you remember that time we left the Brenner wedding?"

"Haha yeah! Our parents found us in your tree house and we had managed to get ourselves covered in mud," Caitlyn laughed and Nate joined in.

"Nate? Where the hell have you been? Who the he- Caitlyn?!?!?!" Vanessa stood beside Nate completely dumbfounded. "In the flesh, Cross. Look I'm gonna go see Lila and Jason. You kids have fun." Caitlyn flashed a smile and then left.

"Come on Nateykins! I entered us in the school contest. We're going on stage! In front of everyone! Yay!" Vanessa said, dragging him to the stage. Nate groaned but followed, all the while trying to find Caitlyn. He spotted her standing with Jason, Lila, Shane and Mitchie. Everyone was laughing at a joke that Caitlyn had obviously told. Nate sighed internally and let his thoughts drift back to his girlfriend.

"Alright! Attention everyone! This year we've decided to introduce a type of game show. It'll be a contest to see who will be homecoming king and queen. The school board decided that this was a more fun way of deciding. With that said, can I have all the participating couples on stage please?" Principal Holmes said gazing to the side of the stage.

"Is that Nate and Vanessa? I never would have guessed that he would sign up. The things you learn about a guy," Caitlyn said shaking her head. "Let's get a closer look!"

"Our first couple is Vanessa Cross and Nate Winston. Come on up darlings. Okay, you two sit right there. So this game has to do with how well you know your partner. I will ask the questions, Vanessa will answer, and Nate you will write down either yes or no. And then at the end of your round, you will tell us exactly how well Vanessa knows you."

"First question, Vanessa what is Nate's full name?"

"Oh Principal Holmes! Could you have asked an easier question? It's Nathanial Winston," Vanessa said looking quite triumphant. Nate looked mildly surprised but quickly composed himself and wrote an answer down.

"She's wrong. His full name is Nathanial Benjamin Winston. She doesn't know his middle name," Caitlyn stated quietly. Jason and Shane looked at Caitlyn while Lila and Mitchie exchanged a knowing look.

"Vanessa, what is Nate's favourite movie?"

"Oh I definitely know this one! It's 'Field of Dreams'!" Vanessa smiled brightly at the crowd. Nate quickly looked down at his paper, trying to hide the slight disappointment.

"Field of Dreams? Definitely not. His favourite movie is Back to the Future. She claims to know him. What a joke," Caitlyn scoffed.

"Vanessa, what is Nate's reason for wanting to be a musician"

"Hmm. Well he wants to make music that everyone will like. He wants his name to go down with music legends." Vanessa shifted; slightly uncomfortable with the looks she was receiving from Nate.

"Actually it's because Nate knows that one song can make or break your day. He knows that if his music can make a difference to just one person, he'll have done something good for this world. He doesn't want his name to go down with music legends; he wants to be able to give hope to people who feel as if they're alone. You know what, this is pathetic. I'm gonna head home. I'll catch you guys later." And with that Caitlyn left the gym and the school.

"Well I think that's enough questions for right now Ms. Cross. Nate? How about you tell us Vanessa's score" Principal Holmes said, noticing that Nate was getting more and more disappointed.

"Well, um, Vanessa, you went 0 for 3. My full name is Nathanial Benjamin Winston. My favourite movie is Back to the Future. I want to become a musician because one song can make or break your day. If I can make a difference to just one person, I'll know that I've done something good for this world. I don't want my name to go down with music legends. I want to be able to give hope to people who think they're alone. Vanessa, it's like you don't know me at all." Nate was crushed. How could his girlfriend not know that music was everything and more to him?

Before anyone could stop him, Jason blurted out, "Nate! Caitlyn said all of that. Caitlyn knew everything. You pretty much recited everything she just said word for word!" Lila slapped a hand over his mouth and gave him a dirty look. Mitchie and Shane stood wide-eyed as Nate asked, "Where is Caitlyn?"

"She left Nate. She didn't want to stick around. Dances really aren't her thing. C'mon babe, I'm sorry for messing up. Will you just look at me?" Vanessa desperately tried to get Nate's attention back.

"I, I need to go." Nate jumped off stage and ran out of the gym but not before turning and saying, "Oh and by the way Vanessa. In case it wasn't already obvious our relationship is over. How could you not know that many things about me? I've been dating you for a year. Oh and I know all about you and Brett. Have fun together." The whole gym laughed as Vanessa stood on the stage completely shocked.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course Caitlyn knew everything about him. They had been friends for so long. She had been there for him through break-ups and hook-ups. Vanessa had never really compared to Caitlyn. It was obvious that Caitlyn had a certain dislike for Vanessa, but she had supported him and he was grateful.

He was more grateful when he found her sitting in his old tree house. "Hey there," Nate said climbing into the house. "Hey yourself. What're you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be dancing with Vanessa or something?" Caitlyn asked pushing some of her curls out of her eyes.

Nate responded by plopping himself down next to Caitlyn. "She disappointed me tonight Caity. And I finally had the balls to get rid of her. I don't know why I didn't see the whole her and Brett thing earlier" Nate sighed dejectedly and Caitlyn threw an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did. I wish I could've lessened the blow for you, but dude, you're a bonehead. Don't worry though. You've got me, Super Caity and the rest of the Super Friends to help you through this."

Nate laughed and pulled Caitlyn in for a hug. "You know just what to say don't you? Caity I'm sorry. I've been such an idiot. Vanessa was definitely one of the worst relationships I have had the dishonour of being in. You always seemed so 'gung-ho' about each and every one of them at the start. And yet, you always knew how bad my girlfriends were for me before I ever did. So honestly Caity, how could I have known when I assumed you weren't interested."

Caitlyn pulled out of his embrace, "How could you not know? There's a reason why I haven't dated anyone. I feel like I've been on the sidelines ever since I met you. I've always been here. Sometimes I think you're too blind to see. I like you Nate. I've always liked you. But I've always been one of the boys. I'm the geek who has one of the hottest guys at our school as a best friend."

"You think I'm hot?" Nate asked, prying Caitlyn's hands away from her blushing face. "I'm the only one who can make you blush aren't I? Caitlyn, will you look at me for a second. I don't like you. I think I'm in love with you."

Caitlyn opened her eyes and looked at Nate. "I, uh, Nate, I -"

"Look Caity. I'm sorry; I guess I made a mistake." Nate got up and started towards the entrance of the tree house.

"Nathanial Benjamin Winston, don't you dare walk away from me." Caitlyn stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Nate turned around with a small smile playing on his lips. "You've known me for 12 years now. Have I ever been good with anything emotional? It's as if I have some sort of emotional black hole, except when I'm with you. Nate, you make me feel as if I'm the only thing that matters. So, Nate Winston, I love you too!" Caitlyn giggled as Nate walked over and pulled her into a hug.

Caitlyn pulled back and Nate gave her a questioning look. "You know, Nate, I'm actually glad you worked out over the summer. I'm kind of enjoying this." Nate laughed and let his lips brush over hers.

"Mitchie! I found them," Shane said climbing into the tree house. "Man I haven't been up here in so long!"

Caitlyn and Nate broke apart quickly. "Jesus Shane! You honestly know how to ruin the most perfect moments, don't you?" Nate asked stepping in front Caitlyn in a protective manner.

"What the hell do you mean? You guys were just talk- OH MY GOD! You guys were totally kissing! Weren't you? Nate, you sly dog, you!" Shane said as he came over and clapped Nate on the back.

Caitlyn moved around Nate and punched Shane in the arm. "Dude, get back to your girlfriend, leave us alone."

"Jesus Christ! You hit like a boy. I'm totally gonna bruise like a peach!" Shane glared at Caitlyn, "You know what fine! I'm going to go to my lovely girlfriend who wouldn't dream of hurting me. You kids have fun."

Nate laughed as Shane climbed down the ladder back to Mitchie. Caitlyn turned around and walked towards the back wall of the tree house. She hesitantly touched the photograph of Nate and her when they first met.

"You know. I think I knew I loved you from the minute that picture was taken." Caitlyn blushed as she turned around. "I knew I loved you the minute you sucker-punched me when we met. I just didn't have the guts to do anything about it," Nate said pulling Caitlyn closer to him.

"I love you, Nathanial Benjamin Winston," Caitlyn whispered.

"I love you, Caitlyn Alexis Gellar," Nate whispered back.

He lowered his lips to hers and they both knew this was exactly where Nate belonged.

**There you have it. My first fanfic. Read and Review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed.**

**Thanks, TheAgressivePigeon  
**


End file.
